Adventure in Duelist Kingdom
by cheeze64
Summary: Ok here is chapter 3. It's been like 3 months but O WELL!Epiode where Kaiba and Pegasus duel...wait till u see wut sick changes I've added!
1. Default Chapter

Joey: Holy Shit I'm hungry. Ain't they got any taco stands?  
  
Tea: Joey you fool. Didn't you bring food?  
  
Tristan: Now why would he do an intelligent thing like that? ::snickers::  
  
YuGi: Now come on guys. I'm sure if we all put our heads together and really believe in ourselves we will find a way to...  
  
Joey: SHOVE IT YUGI! IM SICK AND TIRED OF YOU AND YOUR PEP TALKS ABOUT BELIEVING IN OURSELVES! MAN JUST SHUT UP!!!!  
  
YuGi : Oh ::chuckles:: I know that your just tense you are my best buddy and you would never say...  
  
Joey: SHUTUP!!!! ARE U DEAF MAN?::socks yugi::  
  
Bakura: That was uncalled for!  
  
Tea: ....where did you come from?  
  
Bakura: Where do any of us come from? ::disappears::  
  
Tristan:....Cool.  
  
Joey: Wait what was going on? I'm too stoned to remember... ::sniffs:: O YEA! I WAS HUNGRY!!!! SMELL THAT YUMMY FISH!!!  
  
-Joey and Tristan run and follow the smell of fish-  
  
YuGi: Oh now come on guys. This isn't our fish.....maybe we should just...  
  
Joey: CAN IT YUGI! NOW I REMEMBER! I WAS ABOUT TO CLOBBER YOU!  
  
Tea: ::smiling:: Now now Joey...I know what will make you feel all happy and make you forget about YuGi... ::pulls a plastic bag filled with "mystery powder" out of her bag::  
  
Joey: O YEA! I WAS WONDERING WHERE MY STASH WENT! COME TO PAPA!!! ::sniffs:: OOO yeaaaaa  
  
Joey: What was I doing? O yea....FISH  
  
::dirty man jumps out of ocean::  
  
Strange man: GET AWAY! THIS IS MY FISH YOU FOOLS!....wait....are you not? YuGi Moto??? -thinks to himself- he looks even hotter than I could ever imagine...  
  
YuGi: Yes I am.  
  
Strange Man: HA HA HA HA. Then eat away!  
  
YuGi: Well actually only Joey is hungry. I don't really like f....  
  
Strange Man: I SAID EAT!  
  
YuGi: But I...  
  
Strange Man: EAT DAMN YOU! ::stuffs raw fish down YuGi's throat::  
  
YuGi: ::choking::  
  
Tristan: I'll help!!!!! ::begins to run and prepares to kick YuGi's stomach so he will spit out the fish::  
  
-Tristan jumps and kicks but misses and hits a tree-  
  
Tristan: Oww...my precious jewels...........  
  
Joey: ::punches YuGi. YuGi spits out fish:: There Ya go!!!  
  
Tea: So um...strange dirt creep freakish man...do you have a name?  
  
Strange Man: ::perky and insane::HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA WHY YES I DO! My name is Mayo Salami.  
  
YuGi: What a pleasant ....  
  
Joey: HA HA WUT LOSER NAMES THERE KID MAYO??? HA HA HA  
  
Mayo: SILENCE YOU FOOL! NOW I WISH TO DUEL YOU!  
  
Joey: ::sniffs some more "mystery powder":: WOO HOO. I FEEL LIKE I CAN DO ANYTHING! GREAT! I ACCEPT!  
  
-Mayo and Joey duel-  
  
Joey: I'm dueling for my sister! She's a drunk, drug dealing pot headed prostitute and I gotta bail her outta jail. I need that money! ....plus I have my own little necesities..I'm running low on "mystery powder".  
  
Mayo: I duel for my father. You see we were shipping Cuban Cigars to China when he got drunk and jumped into the ocean. I need to find him...  
  
Joey: I don't give a rats ass! NOW I SHALL DESTROY YOU!  
  
YuGi: Remember to believe in yourself and....  
  
JOEY: SHOVE IT! ::draws card and defeats Mayo::  
  
Mayo: NOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!  
  
Joey: HA HA! NANNY NANNY POO POO! AWWW! Poor little Sausage boy can't find your daddy? BOO HOO!! A HA HA HA!  
  
Mayo: ::laughs insanely::  
  
Joey, Tea, YuGi, Tristan: .........  
  
Mayo: YOU FOOLS!!!!! ::leaps into ocean::  
  
YuGi: Oh no! We must save him!  
  
Joey: SHUTUP! ::picks up YuGi and throws him into the ocean::  
  
YuGi: AA! help! C'mon this isn't funny ::gargling::  
  
Tea: Hmm... no your wrong..ITS FUNNY!!!  
  
-All laughing- ::YuGi drowns::  
  
Joey: WOO HOO! I GOT DIBS ON HIS STAR SHIPS!  
  
-Bakura flies in the sky overhead-  
  
Bakura: Do you not realize the evil you have committed? Murdering a fellow comrade for your own twisted pleasure?  
  
Tea: You can fly?  
  
Bakura: Can anyone fly? ::flies into the sky and disappears::  
  
Joey: ::taps pocket where he put YuGi's chips:: Well...alls well that ends well I always say.  
  
And once again our heroes triumph and they march on!!!! 


	2. Duel In The Cave

I've decided to add a chapter. I've been getting a lot of great reviews. Thank you!!! Tell me what you think and if you have any suggestions, then please give them.  
  
As our young heroes continue their perilous journey.  
  
Joey: AAAA  
  
Tea: What's wrong Joey?  
  
Joey: Dis is really freaky. I swear we are being watched.  
  
Yu Gi: ::chuckles:: Oh Joey. Don't worry. I'm sure it's nothing.  
  
Tristan: HEY WAIT A SEC!!!..didn't we get rid of you?  
  
Joey: YEA!!! WHATS GOING ON HERE!!  
  
Yu Gi: My millennium puzzle saved me. It teleported me here. =D  
  
Joey: Oh man this is too freaky.I SWEAR WE ARE BEING WATCHED...AND DAMMIT I THOUGHT WE FINALLY GOT RID OF YOU YU GI! AAAAAAA!!! ::runs into the woods screaming::  
  
Tea: Weirdo.  
  
Yu Gi: We should go look for him.  
  
Tea: Ummm..how bout.NO  
  
Meanwhile..  
  
Joey: ::crying:: Dammit.stupid Yu Gi..::pounds fist on his bag. "Powder" pops out:: AAAAHH! Yes! Come to papa! You will make me forget about my troubles won't you! Yes you will.YES YOU WILL!!! ::begins smoking::  
  
Meanwhile.  
  
YuGi: JOEY!  
  
Tea: ::thinking:: Oh man Tristan looks hot.  
  
Tristan: ::thinking:: Man did Yu Gi look sexy when he was drowning in the water.  
  
Meanwhile .  
  
Joey: Ahhh..I feel great. Much better.  
  
::bushes rustle::  
  
Joey: ::laughing:: Man I'm stoned.he he he he he he he he he he he he  
  
::twigs snapping::  
  
Joey: HA HA. He he look.clouds.. HA HA HA HA!!!!  
  
::clouded figure appears::  
  
Joey: Oh hello. HA HA HA!!! I-I-I-I'm sorry dude.its just..::starts cracking up again::HA HA HA.  
  
::clouded figure injects Joey::  
  
Joey: Ohh..man what is this stuff??? You gotta hook me up with more..  
  
::injects him again::  
  
Joey: WOOO!!! Man this shit is great. How much you want for about..20 needles? How bout $20?  
  
::clouded figure frustrated::  
  
Clouded Figure: Dammit you were suppost to be knocked out! O well.. ::throws rock at Joey's head::  
  
Later On.  
  
Joey: ::waking up:: Oh man.w-w-w-w-where am I? .What the hell? ::looks down at pants:: GET OUTTA THERE!!!  
  
Shrimpy kid: Oh man! That was so good.eek your awake..HEY BOSS.he's awake!!  
  
Shadowy Figure: He He He.what the...Bonz get outta his pants!!!  
  
Bonz: He he he sorry boss.  
  
Joey: Oh man.my head.where am I? Who are you?  
  
Shadowy Figure: Name's Bandit Keith. The guy in your pants is Bonz. Those two over there are Cracko and Jacko.  
  
Joey: HEY! That's the guy who kidnapped me!  
  
Cracko: He he he he yep. You were pretty high man. I didn't think you would remember my face.  
  
Bandit Keith: Now listen here twerp. Your gonna duel Bonz now. If you don't we're gonna rough you up pretty good.  
  
Joey:AAAAhhhh.o man..::thinking:: this is pretty bad.maybe I can make a run for it.:: AAAH!!!! ::checking pockets:: Where's my powder?  
  
Jacko: He he he. Got it right here.  
  
Bandit Keith: We figured you would try to escape. Now we know you won't leave without your stash.  
  
Joey: Oh man.I'm high, I dunno where the hell I am, that Bonz kid was just sucking my dick and I have no doubt just lost my virginity while I was knocked out, my stash is gone, and I'm afraid of the dark...  
  
Keith: You got no where to run buddy. 


	3. Kaiba vs PegasusDUN DUN DUN!

Okay sorry I took so long. But I FINALLY made a 3rd chapter. Please R+R and truthfully tell me what ya think. I know that in the last chapter Joey was dueling Bonz but this idea came to me and I didn't feel like making 100 chapters of all his duels before they get to the castle. I'll do those later but I wanted to write this one first. I know no one reads my stories and NO one reviews but that is A OK! I do it for fun and for the few people who do review! =D  
  
Our heroes have finally made it to Pegasus's castle but it seems thay Kaiba has beaten them to it.  
  
(Outside of the castle) Kaiba: Don't worry. Soon little brother I will find you.Pegasus will pay for what he has done to you.PEGASUS! I'VE COME THIS FAR AND I AM READY TO DUEL YOU!  
  
Joey:..Who are you talking to?  
  
Kaiba: SHUTUP!.Anway .I'm off to get Pegasus!  
  
In the castle.  
  
Pegasus: HE HE HE HE alright then Kaiba boy. Shall we begin?  
  
Kaiba: Before we do.I want you to agree to use this ::pulls out disk and throws it to Pegasus:: it's my new dueling technology. ::hits Pegasus's eye::  
  
Pegasus: ::laughs gaily:: Oh hooo hooo hooo. Fiesty are we? Well seeing as that I'm the dumbass I am and I'm really high now.hoo hoo hoo..would you mind if I had one of my sex slaves work it for me? ::claps hands. Mokuba comes out of a door::  
  
Kaiba: Mokuba!!! Wait.he has been your sex slave?.YOU MONSTER! Ugh just leave him out of this!  
  
Pegasus::laughs gaily:: HA HA HA Alrighty then. Then shall we begin? And just for fun, if you fail to defeat me in a duel you and Mokuba will be here giving your .ahem."services" until the end of time! WA HA HA!  
  
Kaiba: You monster! FINE! Now lets duel!  
  
Pegasus ::thinking:: HE HE HE HE It's just the first move and Kaiba is already nervous. Well it's a good think he does not know that not only can I see through his mind but I can also see through many other things.he he he I can see right through your clothes Kaiba boy. He he he this makes me so much more relaxed. HA HA you know what they always say, pertend the audience in their underpants.::looks up at YuGi, Joey, Tristan and Joey:: ::looking at Yami::My my my..::looking at Joey::how nice.::looking at Tristan::Oh very nice.::looking at Tea::oh that's nice too..  
  
Kaiba: What are you up to?  
  
Pegasus::laughs gaily:: Oh nothing.he he he he he.  
  
Later on in the duel.  
  
Pegasus: NOW ATTACK! ::laughs AGAIN:: HOO HOO HOO I think I just took all your life points.  
  
Kaiba: ...N-N-N-No.But how c-c-c-could that be.no.Mokuba.I have failed you.  
  
Joey: WHO ARE YOU TALKING TO YOU MORON???  
  
Kaiba: Silence you imbosol! Do you not realize that I am about to become Pegasus's slave for all eternity?.now leave me alone to bask in the moment.  
  
Joey: ::grunts:: Eh oh well.Ya win some ya lose some Kaiba..that's still gives you no right to just talk into mid air.people might tink your psycho or sumtin.  
  
Kaiba: ERRRR...YOU IDIOT!!!  
  
Pegausus: Say bye bye Kaiba boy.  
  
::A luminous light comes out of Pegasus's eye and Kaiba lets out a long moan. He too has been captured::  
  
YuGi: You monster! Who are you to toy with our feelings and loved ones?!  
  
Pegasus: I hope you mean "toy" in the nicest way YuGi boy.HE HE HE HE  
  
YuGi: I'll get you! You just wait!  
  
Pegasus: ::laughs gaily and falls to the floor laughing:: Hoo Hoo Hoo!  
  
::All stare::  
  
Joey: Uh..YEA!  
  
Please R+R!!! 


End file.
